Oolong
| JapName=ウーロン| RomName=''Ūron''| AniName=Oolong| MangaName=Oolong| AltName=Oolong the Terrible Piggy (By Bulma) Mao Mao (Harmony Gold Dub) Pudgy| FirstApp=Manga: "Oo! Oo! Oolong!" Anime: "Oolong the Terrible"| Race=Pig| Date of birth=Age 740| Date of death=Age 774 (Revived)| Height=3'10"| Weight=70 lbs| Address= WST 3338926 K| FamConnect= Oceanus Shenron (Spawned by Oolong's wish)|}} Oolong(ウーロン, Ūron?) is a shapeshifting pig, who met Bulma and Goku while on their quest finding the Dragon Balls. After their adventure, he begins living at Capsule Corporation in West City. Concept & Creation He is loosely based on the character Zhu Bajie from the classic Chinese novel Journey to the West. He plays a large role in the beginning of Dragon Ball, but by the end of Dragon Ball Z, he just shows up from time to time in the company of Master Roshi. Appearance & Personality Oolong's normal form is of a humanoid pig, standing about three feet tall with pale pink skin. Initially, he dressed in the stereotypical clothing of the Communist Party of China, although later he tended to dress in trousers, button-down shirts, and suspenders. The fact that Oolong is a pig wearing a Communist Party of China outfit implies Akira Toriyama's message behind this character. Also, Oolong has a darker attitude in his early appearances. This whole concept is dropped with the beginning of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Like Master Roshi, he enjoys smoking cigars and is a pervert, but considerably less so. His favorite hobby is collecting women's underwear. Oolong is cynical and cowardly. Ironically Oolong is a year younger than Goku. A running gag in both Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z is Oolong constantly being beaten up by Bulma during the martial arts tournaments due to her anxiety over the fighting. (At one point he tried to protect himself with a helmet.) He's also there to provide comic relief and is often very sarcastic. Biography Early Life Oolong lived in Octagon Village, a village filled with other talking perverted pigs like himself. He was expelled from the kindergarten there for kidnapping a teacher.Dress in Flames He later attended the Shapeshifting Academy where he always bullied Puar around for lunch money but became expelled for stealing the teachers panties (papers in the dub).One, Two, Yamcha-cha! & Yamcha the Desert Bandit He was able to get a nice mansion next to Aru Village by ripping off lots of people.So Long, Oolong! & Yamcha the Desert Bandit Dragon Ball Adventures with Bulma and Goku , but Goku already defeated them. Dragon Ball Z Oolong's character dwindles to little importance, although in the anime and several movies, he appears quite often as comic relief. In The World's Strongest, soon after discovering the Dragon Balls have all gathered in one place, Oolong steals Bulma's Dragon Radar, and lures Gohan with him to the Zulmyzubril Mountains to verify their discovery and hopefully wish for another pair of panties. Battle aganist the Saiyans Five years later, he asks Shenron if he can kill the Saiyans instead of reviving Goku, but Shenron says he can't do that. At the Kame House, he watches the battle against the Saiyans from television, and later with Fortuneteller Baba's Crystal Ball. In a rare moment of compassion, he cries out when Puar faints, their rivalry long forgotten. The space tryant, Frieza Oolong, Master Roshi, Puar, Yajirobe and Chi-Chi try to go to Namek with Dr. Briefs' ship, but to Oolong's delight, their ship breaks down before takeoff. Black Water Mist Some months later, Oolong is at Kame House for a party with everyone but are is affected with Garlic Jr.'s mist. However, he is later cured along with everyone on Earth by the Sacred Water. The mysterious youth A year has passed since the defeat of Frieza. Oolong is at Capsule Corp. when Vegeta returns to Earth. Later, everybody senses that Frieza is alive and headed to Earth. The Androids and Cell Three years later, Oolong stays at the Kame House with the others, waiting from news of their friends. When the others bring a sick Goku to Kames house to hide from the androids, he watches on TV as a monster named Cell attacks people in Gingertown. Later Kame house is flooded with water due to the final transformation on Cell. Death and revival Seven years later, Goku is allowed to come back to earth for one day. Oolong is at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament supporting his friends and later goes with Bulma and the others look for the Dragon Balls. Oolong must later take refuge from Majin Buu on Kami's lookout. A day later, he is turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Later during the battle between Goku and Kid Buu his life is later restored with everyone else on the planet by a wish by Porunga and later gives his powers to Goku's Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu. He later appears at Bulma's house for a party. Ten years later at the end of the series, Oolong is at the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, once again supporting his friends. Dragon Ball GT Unlike many of the characters, he hasn't aged at all. However, he does age a little in Dragon Ball GT. Years later, In the Baby Saga, when the Earth is about to explode, he moves with everyone else to the new Tuffle Planet, and later reappears at the Capsule Corporation in a party. Oolong's wish for panties leads to the creation of Oceanus Shenron (which, due to the nature of the wish, ironically creates the same kind of Shadow Dragon as most of her brothers). Oolong is last seen in the final flashbacks in the final episode of Dragon Ball anime. Alternate timeline Oolong is one of the few characters to survive in the "Trunks Timeline," as seen the The History of Trunks special. He is hidden in a submarine with Puar, Master Roshi and his Turtle. Abilities * Shapeshifting Although he was expelled from the Shapeshifting Academy for stealing the teacher's panties and lacks the ability to change his form for more than five minutes at a time without a break. After a full five minutes have passed, Oolong's magic requires an additional minute to allow his magic to replenish so that he may transform again.Dragon Ball manga. Vol. 1, #6 ("So Long, Oolong!") (Dragon Ball's other shapeshifter, Puar, completed the training and does not have this limitation.) With his shapeshifting, Oolong can look like anything at all. Video games * Oolong usually appears as nothing more than a one-line character in cut scenes for most Dragon Ball video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Super Dragon Ball Z, however he appears as a playable fighter in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure (transformed into a bat but changes into a rocket for his specials). * In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, when all the seven Dragon Balls are gathered, Oolong appears and summons Shenlong, giving the player a choice of 3 Breakthrough capsules. * In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, if two players choose Kid Goku, the loser transforms into Oolong. * In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, in Launch's Skill Shop, Oolong hides himself in a window. * While he himself doesn't appear in Shin Budokai, he is referenced, and is implied to have stolen a wish if the player acquires all the Dragon Balls as Cooler. * He appears in Dragon Ball: Origins, playing mostly the same role as he did in the Pilaf Saga, except that the player must navigate his/her way through Oolong's maze-like lair to battle him. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Naoki Tatsuta *Ocean dub: Alec Willows (DB, DBZ Seasons 1-2), Doug Parker '''(DBZ Android and Majin Buu Sagas) *Blue Water dub: '''Corby Proctor *FUNimation Dub: Brad Jackson; Bryan Massey(Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Harmony Gold Dub: Dave Mallow (Movie 3) *Latin American Dub: Ernesto Lezama (until mid-Frieza Saga), Arturo Mercado (remaining) *Portuguese Dub: Ricardo Spínola Trivia *Like many Dragon Ball characters, Oolong is named after a food: in this case, Oolong tea. *While many evil characters eventually reformed and joined the side of good, Oolong has the distinction of being the first. *Oolong is the first to speculate that Goku is not an Earthling, raising the question of whether he is "some kinda space alien" after the destruction he causes as a Great Ape at Emperor Pilaf's palace.Dragon Ball manga. Vol. 2, #12 ("Separate Ways") *In some of his first appearances, Oolong is shown wearing a Mao suit, made famous by Chinese Communist leader Mao Zedong. This is possibly due to the fact that his character is based on a Chinese Legend. It could also be a reference to George Orwell's Animal Farm as the pigs in that novel were the ones who were in charge of the communist government on the farm. *Oolong's transformations include a demon, a French man, a bull, a ramen-carrying robot, a bat, a rocket, a fish, a motorcycle, a ladder, Bulma herself, and even some panties. *Oolong is the first to make a wish in the Dragonball manga (excluding wishes made not seen.) and also the first to save the world by making a wish in time to stop Pilaf's evil plot. *He is the most frequently appearing non-fighting comic relief character in the movies, appearing in eight movies. *Oolong is likely based off of Donbe from Akira Toriyama's previous series Dr. Slump. They are both shapeshifting Animals and do some perverted tricks. * He is very similar to Zoonama, because he too terrorized villages and demanded the daughters of the townspeople. References Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Former Villains Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tyrants